(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a nickel-based catalyst for steam carbon dioxide reforming of natural gas using steam and carbon dioxide.
(b) Background Art
With the recent increase in oil price, there has been a growing interest in alternative energy. In particular, preparation of synthetic fuels using natural gas buried in stranded gas fields is becoming more important as a new energy source. The reforming reaction for preparing synthesis gas from natural gas is achieved by reforming of methane, which is the main component of natural gas.
The reforming reactions for preparing synthesis gas from natural gas can be classified into steam reforming (SR), partial oxidation (POX), autothermal reforming (ATR), carbon dioxide reforming (CDR), steam carbon dioxide reforming (SCR), tri-reforming (TriR) or the like.
{circle around (1)}Steam reforming (SR): CH4+H2O→3H2+CO
{circle around (2)}Partial oxidation (POX): CH4+0.5O2→2H2+CO
{circle around (3)}Autothermal reforming (ATR): CH4+0.5O2+H2O→3H2+CO2 
{circle around (4)}Carbon dioxide reforming (CDR): CH4+CO2→2H2+2CO
{circle around (5)}Steam carbon dioxide reforming (SCR): 2CH4+H2O+CO2→5H2+3CO
{circle around (6)}Tri-reforming (TriR): 3CH4+H2O+0.5O2+CO2→7H2+4CO
At present, various methods have been attempted for preparing synthesis having variously controlled H2/CO molar ratios through reforming of methane. Among them, CDR using steam and carbon dioxide is drawing much attention.
As a catalyst for SCR, a nickel-based catalyst wherein nickel (Ni) is supported as an active component on a Ce/Mg—Al or Ce—Zr/Mg—Al support is commonly used [Korean Patent Registration No. 991,263]. The catalyst disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 991,263 is for use under a low-pressure condition around the atmospheric pressure and is known to exhibit very low catalytic activity at high pressures of 20 bar or above.
Thus, the inventors of the present invention have made efforts to develop an improved method for preparing a nickel-based catalyst which exhibits superior catalytic durability when used in steam carbon dioxide reforming (SCR) conducted under harsh conditions of high temperature and high pressure.